


burning up like neon lights

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Derek Has Issues, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Miscommunication, The Hale Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, do you know this is a werewolf club?" Scott yelled at Stiles over the thumping music.</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes but grinned.  "A little louder, Scotty, I think there are a few in the bathroom that couldn't hear you from a mile away."</p><p>aka: What happens when a werewolf is interested in Stiles and that werewolf is Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning up like neon lights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of my AU Big Bang for the final challenge at beacon_hills on LJ. It also fulfills one of the squares on my Cotton Candy bingo card, for First Meeting.

"Dude, do you know this is a werewolf club?" Scott yelled at Stiles over the thumping music.

Stiles rolled his eyes but grinned. "A little louder, Scotty, I think there are a few in the bathroom that couldn't hear you from a mile away."

"Sorry, I just figured that when you said you wanted to take me out we'd be going to, you know."

"A human club? Scott, you know I love you in all of your forms, furry or not, and if that means hanging out with you in a werewolf club, well, that's a hit I'm willing to take," Stiles replied as they stepped up to the bar. 

"So the fact that basically everyone here is gorgeous doesn't have anything to do with it?" Scott asked.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't hurt."

They ordered their drinks, Jack and coke for Stiles and Jack and coke withs wolfsbane for Scott and turned to take in the sights. The dance floor was crowded and the club was hot. A human club was hot enough but since werewolves run with a hotter temperature Stiles was already sweating under the t-shirt and open button-up he was wearing. He'd been careful not to wear any cologne or heavily scented deodorant but now he was regretting it a little. 

He tugged the button up off and stuffed it into his back pocket with a shrug, hoping it would offer him some relief. As he did his shirt lifted a little on the side and as he pulled it down he saw a guy across the bar who was staring at the strip of exposed skin before it disappeared.

"Whoa," Stiles muttered to himself as the guy looked up and caught his eyes for a hot second, and grinned. Stiles wasn't one to believe in Hollywood bullshit like love at first sight or being hit by a bolt of love or hearts skipping a beat but damn if this wasn't the closest he'd ever come.

"What?" Scott asked absently. Stiles looked over at his best friend for a split second, then back to the guy and he was gone. Stiles felt a pang of immediate regret and sighed at his own stupidity. Whether it was over the guy not being there anymore or him thinking a look meant more than it was, he wasn't sure.

He let it go. "Nothing, man." 

"How are classes? I feel like we haven't seen each other in weeks," Scott asked, leaning in so Stiles could hear him.

"That's because we haven't," Stiles laughed. "Between your residency hours and Kira and my TA'ing I think we last said two words to each other over breakfast two weeks ago Thursday."

"Oh yeah," Scott said as he remembered. "You drank all the milk."

"You ate all the cereal, we're even. Where is Kira tonight, anyway?"

"She thought we could use a guys night," Scott said.

"Oh, cool," Stiles replied. Then he looked over at Scott with a knowing look. "But?"

"I told her she should show later," Scott added, sounding only a little guilty.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, come on Stiles. We'll have fun for a while but then you'll see someone you want to get with and you'll be running back and forth between us all night," Scott said with an eye roll and fond smile.

"Hey! This club is full of werewolves, remember? Trust me, no one is going to give me the time of day!"

"I give you the time of day!" Scott argued.

"I give you no choice! And besides-"

Stiles was cut off by a girl walking up to him, grabbing his head and kissing him on the cheek with a loud ‘smack' sound. She winked at him, then whirled away with a grin. Stiles felt his mouth drop open as his eyes followed her into the crowd of dancers.

"See?" Scott asked, gesturing after her to make his point.

"But… I don't. What?" Stiles sputtered.

"You have no idea, do you?" Scott asked with a shake of his head.

"What? About what?" Stiles asked, bewildered.

"Go on, go after her, I'll get you another drink. Kira will be here within an hour."

Stiles downed the rest of his drink and did as he was instructed. He was still confused because he seriously didn't think that any of the werewolves in the club would ever want to even talk to him, let alone get close enough to press their lips against his, even if it was just his cheek.

He worked his way through the writhing mass of bodies, going with the flow until he was in what seemed to be the middle and moved his hips easily to the music. It wasn't long before there was a hand on his shoulder.

"You found me," she said in his ear, lips grazing the shell. He shuddered involuntarily. "You're cute."

"You're a werewolf," Stiles replied, then mentally smacked himself on the forehead. "I mean-"

"And you're a human," she replied with a grin. "Want to dance? I'm Kaitlyn."

Stiles nodded enthusiastically. "I'm Stiles! And yeah!"

Truth be told Stiles wasn't a good dancer. He knew it and he owned it. His partner didn't seem to mind anyway, from the way she was grinding up against him and smiling up at him. 

He caught sight of Scott a few times, who was unabashedly laughing out loud at Stiles' "dance moves". He gave his friend the finger and kept going.

Kaitlyn kept him moving all over the dance floor but Stiles started to feel like he was being watched, no matter where they went. He thought he saw someone, glimpses through the crowd, but it was dark in the club and lights were flashing all over. He was probably delusional.

Kaitlyn turned away to grind against someone else, another girl, for a second and instantly Stiles felt someone brush their whole body against his back. He turned quickly on his heel and lost his balance but strong hands reached out and steadied him by his shoulders.

Stiles looked up and saw the guy from when he and Scott showed up. And the guy who he kept seeing in the crowd. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black t-shirt, jeans and stubble that should be declared illegal.

"You!" Stiles exclaimed.

The guy raised an eyebrow, then subtly nodded his head in the direction of the bathrooms.

Stiles' heart thudded hard in his chest and he knew the guy heard because he grinned. Then he was gone. Stiles weaved on his feet for a second, off-balance again, then turned back to Kaitlyn.

"Got to go to the bathroom," Stiles yelled.

She smirked. "Sure you do." She reached out and slapped Stiles' ass as he walked away, drawing a yelp from him.

As soon as Stiles walked into the dimly lit bathroom he was pushed, back first, against the wall and the guy was pressed against him with his face buried in Stiles' neck.

"Whoa, whoa," Stiles protested for a second before he realized the guy was only… smelling him?

"‘M Derek," the guy mumbled against Stiles' skin.

"Stiles," he replied, hands hung awkwardly at his sides.

"Do you have any idea," Derek started as he pulled back enough to look Stiles in the eye. "How _amazing_ you smell to me?"

"I do now?"

"You have no idea," Derek muttered, leaning in close. If this weren't so goddamn hot Stiles would be terrified. But it was difficult for him to feel anything but horny as hell with a hot werewolf on top of him, pressing his erection into Stiles' hip.

Stiles leaned his head back against the wall to give Derek more access. His eyes drifted closed and left his hands rest light on Derek's sides as he lost himself in the sensation of Derek's lips and nose caressing his skin. His hookups were generally limited to fumbled handjobs in a dark back corner of Jungle with guys he barely knew the names of and never with werewolves.

Until now, anyway.

"Whoops! Sorry boys- wait, Stiles? That you? Get it girl!"

Stiles jumped a little at the sound of his voice and Derek looked over his shoulder at the person who walked in on them. 

"Uh, hey Champagne," Stiles replied weakly with a wave.

"See you ‘round, cutie!"

Derek turned back to Stiles with a raised eyebrow. "Friend of yours?"

"Met her at Jungle."

"Jungle? Uh, Stiles, you know you're at a we—"

"Werewolf club, yeah. I know. I'm with my best friend and he's one," Stiles explained and Derek seemed to relax from tension Stiles didn't even realize he was holding.

"Would he get pissed at you if you left right now?" Derek asked quickly. 

Stiles grinned. "Not even a little. I should let him know I'm going… somewhere?"

"Back to mine?" Derek suggested, dropping his eyes for a second like he was hesitant.

"Back to yours," Stiles agreed with a nod and Derek met Stiles' eyes again and Stiles felt a surge of heat race through him from head to toe. He leaned forward and caught Derek's mouth without even thinking about it, kissed him firm and full.

Derek cupped Stiles face and kissed him back deeply, running his thumbs over Stiles' cheekbones while his tongue edged Stiles' lips and Stiles could swear he felt the hint of fangs, just for a moment.

"Meet me outside in ten?" Derek asked breathlessly when they pulled apart. Stiles nodded and got a wink back before Derek left the bathroom in the blink of an eye.

Stiles took his time leaving, washed his hands and splashed some cold water on his face in an attempt to tamp down his heartbeat, temperature and hard-on.

"Dude, I was wondering where you went!" Scott yelled when Stiles got back to him. Kira was with him and waved when Stiles walked up.

"Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know I'm heading out," Stiles announced. Scott blinked.

"You met someone? Is it that girl?" Scott asked, excited for him.

Stiles shook his head. "This hot guy who took me to the bathroom."

"Stiles, are you sure it's safe?" Scott asked. "You know a lot of people here are-"

"Werewolves, yes Scott, I know. You're one, too, you know?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Just worried about you, Stiles."

"I know, buddy. Thanks. But I think this is going to be amazing," Stiles replied, backing up in an attempt to leave.

"That good?" 

Stiles mouthed _oh my god_ with an exaggerated expression, then left for the front door as Scott turned back to Kira.

It was a little chilly when Stiles got outside but he was too excited to care. He checked his phone and bounced on his feet a couple times, grinning at the bouncer who paid him no attention.

***

"Stiles! I thought you were leaving!" Kira said when Stiles walked back up to the bar a half hour later.  
 "I did, too," Stiles replied, glumly.

"Didn't work out?" Scott asked.

"Got stood up."

"Shitty! I'm sorry, Stiles," Kira said and squeezed his arm. He gave her a half smile and signalled to the bartender for a drink.

"Should've known a guy that hot wouldn't be into me, let alone a werewolf," Stiles said lowly, so only Scott could hear.

"Don't be like that, dude. You know that's not true," Scott told him, nudging his shoulder.

"Except it is because it just happened," Stiles replied. He grabbed his drink, threw some bills on the counter and disappeared into the dance crowd to get away. 

He made his way across the floor to the other side of the bar where he found some steps, hidden to the side and a bit out of view to anyone looking. He sat down and closed his eyes, feeling the vibrations from the music through the metal he was on. It pulsed through him and made his bones feel like they were rattling.

"Hey! Thought you were never coming back!"

Stiles looked up and saw Kaitlyn standing in front of him, glowing bright as the sun and holding a couple beers. He smiled wanly at her and patted the seat next to him.

"Sorry for disappearing on you," Stiles told her.

"Don't worry, I would've too for a guy that hot. Get some, did you?"

"You're not mad?"

Kaitlyn laughed. "Please, I've been playing with two other people tonight. But I thought you were too cute to pass up."

Stiles ducked his head and blushed. "Thanks."

"Whatever that hottie did to make you upset is a dumbass, clearly."

"How—"

"I can smell it."

"You guys are creepy sometimes," Stiles laughed. Kaitlyn giggled along with him and put the beers down on the step below them.

"And sometimes we can be really useful," she said before leaning into Stiles and kissing him softly. It was so different than his kiss with Derek. That one was hot and full of what Stiles thought was going to be a promise of things to come. This was comfortable and slow, kind of like waking up from a nap. 

No sparks.

"What was that for?" Stiles asked when they drew apart. He touched his lips absently.

"Just a little something to make him jealous," Kaitlyn said.

"Thanks. But I don't think he's paying me any attention now, if he's still here. But I appreciate the sentiment." Stiles stood up then, tipping his drink back and finishing it. "I think I'm gonna go home now."

"No problem," Kaitlyn replied as she stretched out her hand. "Hey, give me your phone."

Stiles did and she typed her number into his contacts. "If you ever want to hang out, see a movie or something text me, okay?"

Stiles smiled and nodded. "Sure, thanks Kaitlyn."

He shot Scott a text instead of stopping by the bar, ready to go home and go to bed and put the whole night behind him. It wasn't all bad, sure, but the blow to his ego hurt more than he wanted to talk about.

"One of these days, Stiles," he muttered to himself as he stepped outside the club and hailed a cab.

***

Two days later the feeling of fresh embarrassment at being stood up for a hookup faded thanks to getting back to the whirlwind of classes and paper grading for the professor he TA'd for. He remembered a text from Scott from Tuesday morning by the afternoon and finally shot him one back, wincing at the delay.

_Hey, u txtd?_

_Can u meet me? Got 30mins b4 class_ , Scott texted back. _Science lab_.

Stiles texted back a quick acknowledgement, packed up his things from his office and booked it across campus to where Scott was. He threw himself down on the stairs beside his best friend where he was hunched over a textbook.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Stiles asked. Scott closed his text book and scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly.

"Did you get the name of the guy you were going to hook up with on Saturday?"

Stiles groaned and buried his head in his arms. "I almost pushed that whole thing out of my mind, why would you bring it up again, dude?"

"What was his name, Stiles?"

Stiles sighed. "Derek. If that was his name for real."

Scott pulled out his phone and brought something up before turning it to Stiles. "This guy?"

Stiles took the phone and stared at the photo in disbelief. It was his non-hookup, for sure, but he was wearing a tailored suit in a professional photo taken for the—

"Hale Foundation!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Yeah. As in the Hales. The Hale _pack_ ," Scott said, referring to one of the most established packs in Northern California. They did a lot of philanthropy work for all kinds of groups, human and werewolf alike, and were well respected in all circles. 

"But… what?" Stiles sputtered, scrolling up and down the page Scott's phone was on.

"You met Derek Hale. The next alpha of the Hale pack."

Stiles felt the colour leave his face and he passed Scott's phone back to him. "I think I'm going to be sick. No wonder he didn't want anything to do with me."

"Stiles, shut up. Don't you see?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I was rightfully rejected by a billionaire alpha werewolf who does amazing things for people every day," Stiles replied.

"Go fuck yourself, it's not like that!" Scott yelled, then looked around and ‘whoops'd' at everyone who looked over at them. He quieted and continued, "Don't you remember what happened with Derek Hale?"

Stiles thought for a second, then shook his head. "Should I?"

"Remember back in high school and the house out on the Preserve burned down?"

"Yeah?" Stiles said slowly.

"That was the old Hale house, the one they lived in until Talia became president of the Northern California Lycanthrope Association and they moved away. Kate Argent did it?"

Stiles' mouth dropped open as the story came back to him in pieces. "She was dating Derek."

"Yeah, exactly. She did it as a warning to them, shit got serious, yada yada. Derek was obviously really screwed up from the whole situation. Threw himself into his work and everything. Except he's starting to get back into the swing of things. Turns out Saturday was one of his first times out in a while."

Stiles held up his hand, confused. "How do you know all this?" he asked.

"Derek found me," Scott revealed.

"Excuse me?"

"Saturday night he was out with a couple buddies and he was kind of freaked about you. They wanted to make sure he was okay and you were okay, it was a big misunderstanding. But when he saw you with that girl—"

"Kaitlyn? He saw me with Kaitlyn?" 

"Yeah, and he was pretty bummed."

"Really?"

"I don't know how to say he was pissed and have it not make him sound psychotic. But you made him go alpha, Stiles."

" _I_ made him?" Stiles squeaked.

"He … reacted to you, is what I gather from what he said."

"Wait, when did you guys talk?"

"He called me yesterday, asked if we could get together."

"Called you?"

"Alpha registry."

"Oh, right. Because there's totally one of those," Stiles said sarcastically. Scott gave him a look and Stiles sighed. "There really _is_ one of those? Oh."

"Anyway. He explained it to me because he didn't want to track you down and freak you out so, long story short, this is me telling you that he didn't stand you up. He just has a shitty track record with relationships and he was nervous about you and… yeah."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

" _Wow_ ," Stiles repeated.

"Stiles?"

"Mmm?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Anyway, here." Scott thrusted a piece of paper at Stiles who took it and looked at it.

"His phone number?"

"No, a series of random numbers."

"You get cranky when you haven't eaten before class," Stiles chided. He opened his backpack and took out an apple and granola bar, passing them to Scott.

Scott rolled his eyes but took the food with a smile. "Thanks, buddy. You're awesome."

"No, you are," Stiles said, waving the piece of paper. "Seriously, thanks."

"You're welcome. Okay, gotta get to class. Do good things!" Scott said as he stood up and walked into the lab for his class. Then he poked his head back out into the classroom. "But safe things! Good, _safe_ things!"

Stiles saluted and left with a laugh. He took the long way back to the apartment, the piece of paper with Derek's phone number burning a hole in his pocket. When he got home he threw his keys on the kitchen counter and grabbed a water from the fridge as he scrolled through his Twitter feed and made his way to his room.

He flipped on the lights, tossed his bag on the bed and slumped down in his desk chair heavily. He reached out to tap the mouse to wake his computer up but he saw something in the dark, reflective monitor and swung around in the chair.

"Holy Jesus shit!" Stiles yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Derek exclaimed, hands up. "I'm sorry!"

"What the fuck?" Stiles said, clutching at his chest. 

"I'm so sorry," Derek continued. "Scott said—"

"Scott says a lot of things," Stiles cut him off. "Did he _tell_ you to be a creeper?"

"Uh… kind of?" Stiles cocked his head. "Well, he told me when you'd be home and where you guys lived and said he'd leave the door unlocked. I just didn't know how to best be here and then I heard you on the stairs and I ran in here and —"

"Here you are?" Stiles asked, standing up.

Derek shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket with a scowl. "Yeah."

"Scott really does say a lot, you know. He told me some things today."

"He did?" Derek asked, looking up at Stiles cautiously. Stiles nodded. "And what were those things?"

"That you're hot for my bod," Stiles joked but Derek didn't smile. He nodded instead. "Seriously?"

Derek took a small step towards Stiles. "You know about my history?" Stiles nodded. "I've never been particularly good at relationships but especially now, after. Anyway, on Saturday I didn't even _want_ to go out but Boyd and a couple other friends dragged me there. Said I needed to remember what humanity does for fun."

"We're doomed," Stiles cracked and this time Derek grinned a little.

"I saw you when you showed up and you were clearly so out of place but you didn't care at all. You were so…."

"Free?" Stiles asked, hopefully.

"Awkward," Derek said instead.

Stiles nodded. "Sounds about right."

"You caught my eye and then I _smelled_ you and I don't remember the last time I felt like that. Maybe never," Derek explained in a rush. Stiles blinked at the admission. "I would have taken you home in a heartbeat that night. Which is why my friends stepped in to make sure I wasn't doing anything stupid. I asked them to a long time ago and I couldn't ask for better."

"I get it," Stiles said. 

"When I saw you with that girl I lost my shit a bit," Derek admitted."

"I heard."

"Made me think things through a little. Are you… are you seeing her now?"

"Kaitlyn? No."

"I saw you kiss," Derek pressed.

Stiles stepped up to Derek, close enough that his jacket brushed against Stiles' shirt. " _We_ kissed but I'm not with you."

"Yet," Derek muttered before he leaned down caught Stiles' lips quickly. Stiles grabbed the lapels of Derek's jacket and pulled him until his back hit the bedroom wall. Derek cupped the back of Stiles' head with one hand and wrapped around his waist with the other, holding them flush against each other.

Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck again and inhaled deeply, then let out a low growl that vibrated against Stiles' skin and tickled. He let out a huffing laugh that drew Derek back to look at him.

"Holy crap," Stiles breathed at the sight of Derek's bright red eyes, staring back at him. Derek froze and tried to back away but Stiles reached out and held Derek's face between his palms. 

"They don't bother me and you don't scare me," Stiles whispered. 

"You terrify me," Derek whispered back.

"Let's see what we can do to change that," Stiles replied with a grin and kissed him softly.


End file.
